


Tick Check

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean wants Sam to check him for ticks.





	

“That _sucked_.”

“Quit whining, it wasn’t that bad,” Sam muttered, pulling twigs from his hair.

“We missed the bars closing,” Dean grumped again, itching his neck before starting up the car. 

They’d just finished with a wendigo hunt, and ended up waist deep in a mud pit in the middle of the forest for their troubles.

“Does it matter? We should have some beers in the back.”

“But it was Valentine’s day.”

“So?”

“Come on, you can’t tell me you didn’t wanna at least _try_ to pick up someone,” Dean aimed the car toward the hotel, scrubbing a red spot on his throat.

“Not really. That’s more your thing,” Sam muttered. Dean snorted at him, still scratching. 

By the time they got back to the motel, he was grunting softly.

“What is your issue, dude?” Sam finally asked as they got out to head to their room.

“I uh—I got a weird question.”

“What?” They pushed into the motel room, Dean’s chest to Sam’s back – much too close for Sam to feel comfortable with anyone else. But Dean was different.

“Will you check me for ticks? I feel like my skin’s crawling after that damn pit.”

“Check you for t—You can check yourself, Dean,” Sam said, stepping away from him with a bewildered expression.

“I can – but it’s easier with two people. Come on, you do me and I’ll do you.”

“Dean, I—“

“What? Afraid your big brother is still bigger than you where it counts?” Dean teased, crossing his arms. 

Sam threw a bitchface. He hadn’t seen Dean in less than boxers in seven years – not since he was sixteen and Dean was twenty. Coincidentally, that was also the first - and last - time that he sucked his brother’s dick. He told himself it was a mistake, messed up kids screwing around when they had no one else to turn to. Of course, it was a lie - but maybe if he kept telling himself he wasn’t in love with Dean he’d start to believe it.

Dean's teasing smirk dropped as he raked his fingers over his t-shirt covered chest. "Come on, please. Seriously - can you help?"

Sam heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Strip."

Dean's entire face brightened with his toothy smile. He began to strip off his layers of dirty clothes, leaving them in a pile between their feet.

With each inch of skin revealed, Sam felt his heartbeat quickening, stuttering an uneasy rhythm against his ribcage. This shouldn’t be happening. This was his _brother_. Finally, Dean’s thumbs hooked into his boxers and he lowered them, kicking them forward onto the pile – Sam lost it. He stepped backwards, looking anywhere but Dean. When did his jeans get so tight?

“Sam?”

“What?”

“You okay?” Dean worried, stepping over the pile of clothes and closer to Sam.

“I—I’m good. Um—Lay on the bed,” Sam said, yanking the comforter down to reveal the white motel sheets underneath. Easier to see the dark ticks that way – Dad taught them that trick.

Dean stretched out, nudging Sam’s leg with his toes. “Come on, let’s get this done so I can get into the shower.”

Sam knelt on the bed at Dean’s feet, lifting one. He prayed Dean wouldn’t notice his shaking hands as he checked carefully for any bugs. Dean’s foot twitched and he snorted when Sam brushed his thumb over the arch of Dean’s sole. “Quit tickling me,” He mumbled.

Sam looked up, his cheeks flushing when he saw Dean’s arm flung over his eyes, a lazy smile curving his lips. “Sorry.”

“No you aren’t.”

“Shut up,” Sam said, moving to the other foot. 

And on it went, inch by inch. Sam couldn't stop shaking as he worked his way up Dean's legs, checking for any bites or ticks. His breath stuck in his throat when he reached Dean's cock, half hard against his hip. 

"I--" 

"Did you find something?" Dean worried, pulling his arm away to look down at Sam. "Oh... Sam, I can check there, if you..."

"No, it's fine," Sam said quickly, gritting his teeth. "You used to shave - it'd be easier if you still did," he said, trying anything to distract from the weight of Dean's thickening cock in his hand.

"Just outgrew it I guess," Dean whispered, his hooded gaze not leaving Sam's face. 

"I liked it clean," Sam admitted, not missing the shiver that raced through Dean's body when Sam ran the tips of his fingers over his balls. 

Sam moved quickly then, desperate to get away from this already awkward situation. He checked over Dean's stomach and under his arms, hearing the soft moan when his thumbs brushed the hard, rosy nipples. Dean stood up to let Sam check his back and ass, then knelt, moaning when Sam's fingers rubbed over his scalp. 

"You're clean," Sam said quickly when he'd finished, backing up onto the bed. 

Dean stood again. "Strip down, I'll check you."

"No, I can do it myself. Go shower. Don't use all the hot water." 

Dean smirked a bit. Sam was staring at his face, but couldn't miss the fact that his cock was fully hard now, standing proud in front of him. 

"I'll be right back then," Dean said softly, walking to the bathroom.

 

Sam had just finished checking himself for unwanted critters when the door to the bathroom opened and Dean stepped out in a cloud of hot steam. 

Their eyes met for a moment before Sam's gaze dropped to Dean's now clean shaven crotch. 

"Th--thought you outgrew it," Sam muttered, hating that he had nothing to hold his awakening cock at bay. 

"Thought you liked it more this way."

"Dean, what we did - we were just kids."

"So? I know how hard you got for me, Sam. You can't tell me those feelings went away."

Sam turned away from Dean, taking breaths to calm himself. "We're brothers."

He gasped when Dean's shower damp arms wrapped around his middle. "So? What's one more thing outside the law? Do you still want this, Sammy?" Dean's lips brushed over Sam's shoulder as he spoke. 

"Dean, I--" 

"Yes or no, Sam. Because you've... Gotten so gorgeous over these years. I can't stop thinking about you. About how good you looked back then. About how good you look now. How nice it'd be to finally give in to all that shit we fought against as kids."

Sam turned in Dean's arms, hissing in pleasure when their cocks bumped together, stiff and ready. "Dean - I can't just be a one night stand."

"I never wanted you to be, Sammy."

Sam's eyes slipped shut. Giving in to this - it would mean everything for him. But it would change everything. He felt Dean's fingers tighten on his back, his cock jumping against Sam's. 

"Yes or no?" Dean asked again, his lips almost brushing Sam's. 

"Yes."

 

Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss. Sam let Dean push him forward, landing them both on the bed. He rutted his cock against Sam's moaning into his mouth as Sam dig his fingers into the round globes of his ass. 

Sam whined when Dean pulled away, his vision hazy as he watched Dean stumble to his bag, digging around for a moment before returning with lube and a condom. 

Sam growled, throwing the condom across the room. "I know we're both clean. I've been waiting so long for this - you're taking me bare."

Dean grinned. "Bit of a slut," he teased, cutting off Sam's response with one lubed finger pushed into his tight hole. 

"Fuck-"

"You a virgin, Sam?" Dean asked as he worked his finger in and out. 

"No - just been a while."

"Too bad. Always wanted to pop my brother's cherry."

"Dirty fucker-- Jesus, Dean!" Sam gasped when Dean pushed a second in. 

Their mouths met again, the action filled with lust. Dean continued to fuck his fingers into Sam until he could comfortably fit three to the knuckle. He pulled back then, slicking his cock. "Last chance to back out."

Sam spread his legs further, baring his loosened, pink hole to his brother. "Fuck me."

Dean's smirk grew. "Whatever you want, baby brother." 

He drove in quickly and Sam's entire body bucked, crying Dean's name as he raked his short nails down Dean's back.

Dean picked up a brutal pace. Sam went silent under him, his head tossed back, mouth agape as each moan was cut short by a rough jab to his prostate. 

"D--Dean!" Sam finally cried, reaching between them to jerk himself quickly. Dean slowed down, lifting off Sam and fucking into his swollen hole with lazy thrusts aimed at his spot.

"Gonna come for me, Sammy? Show me how nice big brother feels?"

Sam grimaced, biting his bottom lip almost hard enough to break skin as he stroked himself, chasing his orgasm. Dean chuckled. 

"Lemme help." He pushed Sam's hand off and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, speeding up just enough. Sam's body arched, fisting the sheet as he came, hot and sticky over his stomach. 

Dean moaned softly, stilling to watch his brother's orgasm. 

When Sam began to relax, Dean shoved his knees up to his chest, winking at the exhausted man under him. "Want me to pull out?"

"Never," Sam panted, letting his legs hang over Dean's shoulders. 

Dean grinned and lifted Sam's hips. His hips snapped forward and back fast enough that the bed creaked dangerously. Sam screamed into his fist, clenching around his brother's cock.

"Sam, I--"

"Do it," Sam panted. "Come in me, please, Dee."

Dean hissed in pleasure, driving deep twice more before he came, his cock throbbing on each spurt of come painting Sam's insides white. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean when he slumped forward, letting his legs drop to the bed. They shared a lazy kiss, sharing breath and chuckles. 

"Guess your Valentine's wasn't a bust," Sam panted when Dean dropped his head onto his shoulder. 

Dean laughed, "Guess not... Think that's the best one I've had in a while - save for the whole tick thing."

"God bless those ticks - I never woulda seen you naked otherwise," Sam admitted. 

"Guess so... Sam, I--"

"I know. I get it... Get off me so I can shower." Dean did as Sam requested, watching him rise before speaking. 

"What now?"

Sam turned to face him. "Well... Now I'm gonna wash this mess off... You can join me... Maybe I'll show you how my oral skills have improved." Sam winked and walked into the bathroom, Dean close on his heels.

 


End file.
